Big Mother (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
Mother of the Monster, Hell-Bride, Grendel's Mother, Bane of Beowulf | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly the ; ; Dark Elves of Asgard; ally of Maha Yogi | Relatives = Cain (alleged ancestor); Grendel (son); unnamed son | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California, United States of America; formerly Heorot, Denmark | Gender = Female | Height = 16'0" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 1600 lbs | Weight2 = (variable) | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Big Mother has maroon skin and tentacles in place of hair. Her dragon form has wings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wrestler; former Marauder | Education = | Origin = Sorceress; Ogress | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; ChrisCross | First = Captain Marvel Vol 4 20 | HistoryText = Origin Giant half-elven Grendell and his ogress mother, "Big Mother" were members of Cain's . 6th century Big Mother and her son once terrorized the marshlands surrounding Heorot Hall in Denmark in the 6th century AD. Prince Beowolf came to the aid of King Hrothgar, whose hall was raided each night by the hideous man-eating monster Grendel, and purportedly slew him. Grendel's Mother sought revenge for her son, leading to Beowulf purportedly killing her using a powerful sword (possibly Excalibur) that he had found in her hoard, and managed to imprison her in a floating underground prison. At some point following this, Beowulf's supposed exploits were eventually recorded in an epic entitled Beowulf by Anglo-Saxon poets - though numerous details were falsified. Modern Age In the early twenty-first century, the evil sorcerer Merlin unleashed Grendel's Mother so that she could wreak havoc on the world, but was incredulous when she transformed from a draconic beast into a humanoid form. Before she could devour anyone, Marlo Chandler convinced her not to listen blindly to Merlin, arguing that he wanted something from her in exchange for her freedom. Confronting Merlin, Grendel's Mother demanded to know what he wanted of her, to which he replied that he desired the goblet belonging to the dragon slain by Beowulf, which he believed was the Holy Grail. Grendel's Mother stated that she remembered the dragon of which Merlin spoke as well as the location of its lair, but refused to take him to it; angry that he thought that she would obey him simply because he freed her. Their battle was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Marvel, Moondragon, and Al wearing Red Raven's armor. Simply walking away in the chaos, Grendel's Mother quickly becoming enamored with the modern world and encountered booking agent Mordecai Boggs. Intrigued when he offered to make her a star, she signed a five-year contract to become a pro-wrestler under the gimmick of "Big Mother". When Cul Borson was unleashed, Grendel's Mother participated in a debate among powerful demons, eldritch entities, and dark gods held at the Devil's Advocacy over what should be done about the God of Fear, listening to Mephisto's suggestion that they should do nothing except sit back and enjoy the carnage. In the wake of Carnage's attack on New York City and the dark elder god Knull being unleashed, Grendel's Mother established a lair in a shipwreck off the coast of Manhattan and began assembling an army of monstrosities formed from drowned corpses amalgamated with sea-life and reanimated by living abyss, vowing to set right the lies told about her son by those who had written Beowulf. | Powers = *'Shapeshifting': Big Mother can alter her form to assume the physique of a large winged dragon. It is believed that she can adapt other forms as well, but this has yet to be revealed. *'Flight': In her dragon form, Big Mother possesses winged flight. Her speed and rate of climb while in this form have never been measured. *'Magic': Big Mother possesses the ability to weave a variety of mystical enchantments, although the full range and limits of this power remains unknown. She once created an enchantment that rendered her son, Grendell, impervious to the weaponry of his arch-foe, Beowulf. This same enchantment also enabled Grendell to touch iron without being burned. Big Mother is also capable of a form of necromancy, reanimating corpses and turning them into grotesque monsters by infusing them with living abyss. *'Superhuman Durability': Big Mother's strength is matched only by her durability. She can withstand a high degree of physical force without undue discomfort. | Abilities = Although her prodigious size is her greatest asset, Big Mother is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Big Mother possesses superhuman strength levels, the limits of which remain unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Mythological Figures Category:Dragon Form Category:Giant Monsters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Living Abyss